


just enough religion, and a half a tank of gas

by dreadwyrmspawn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (because the finale didn't happen), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Driving, Human Castiel (Supernatural), M/M, Post-Canon, The Impala (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwyrmspawn/pseuds/dreadwyrmspawn
Summary: just a boy, his angel, and his steal horse.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	just enough religion, and a half a tank of gas

The sun was sinking below the horizon as the Impala sped down the lost highway. Dean and Sam sat up front, as usual, talking about the vampire case they were headed toward. 

Castiel had tuned them out miles back, staring out the window as the farmland raced by; though the setting sun made it hard to count mile markers. A sigh rumbled in his chest as he settled into the back bench seat. 

His gaze landed on Dean in front of him, the rare passing headlights creating a soft orange halo around his head. A peek out of the corner of his eye revealed Sam bathed in the blue light of his phone, no doubt reading news articles or police reports. 

A yawn tumbled out of his chest as he sunk forward, elbows resting on his knees. Closer now he could smell the sandelwood of Dean's shampoo, the filtered headlights kissing his skin orange and soft. His fingers hooked into the back of the seat, pulling him forward enough to place a gentle kiss on the nape of his boyfriend's neck. 

A small gasp shattered in Dean, hardly audible, even as close as Castiel was. The sound rattled around, music to his ears, warming his very core. The absence of his grace left a hole large enough to be eaten inside by his emotions. 

The skin there was soft under his touch as he brushed his thumb over the exposed skin. Castiel could feel the goosebumps rush under his fingers as a shiver rippled through Dean. His thumb moved down to trace circles over Dean’s shoulder blades as the other man relaxed against the seat and into his touch. 

A smile burned across Castiel’s face, hidden from the view of the rear view mirror in the darkness of the midwest night.

* * *

It was hot. They had been traveling north for some time now, a rugaru case up in Duluth, Minnesota. The sun had baked into the driver’s side all afternoon. His legs and back stuck uncomfortable to the leather, it pulled at his skin as he shifted in the seat. 

Sam had propped himself on the passenger side door, his canvas coat up over his head to shield his face from the sun. Soft snoring could be heard, only barely muffled by the fabric and classic rock crackling through the speakers.

Dean’s fingers were drumming on the steering wheel, half a beat behind the tempo. The blissfulness of the moment smoldered in Castiel’s chest as he leaned forward to wrap his arms around Dean’s neck from behind the seat. One of Dean’s hands released the wheel, settling against Castiel’s wrist to hold him in place. Dean’s thumb tracing small patterns against Castiel’s skin.

“If Sam wanted to sleep he shoulda let you sit up here,” Dean’s voice was low and content, like a tired cat sunbathing in filtered sunbeams. 

Castiel smiled against his fiance’s neck, ghosting kisses behind his ear. The skin was slick and salty with sweat, bitter bites against his lips and tongue. A low rumble twisted in his gut, desire filling through all his senses.

“I would be a distraction to your driving up there right now,” Castiel admitted before dragging his teeth along the sensitive skin of the freckled neck.

Dean’s head rolled back momentarily, a low hum punching out of him as he stared at the roof of the car with a blink. Reluctantly, he knocked his head against Castiel’s to dislodge him before focusing back on the road ahead of him.

“You just want me to crash.”

Castiel ripped his arms from Dean’s grip and flopped back against the seat in an exasperated fashion, “me? No, never.”

“Uh huh,” Dean said as he watched him through the rearview mirror, “if you can behave I’ll make sure we get our own room tonight.”

“I will try my best.”

* * *

The rain pelted down on the road in sheets, the visibility almost down to zero as they drove through east Texas on their way to help Sam and Eileen with something hinky in Louisiana. Dean had cursed and prayed that the rain would stay rain and not turn into hail, but Castiel had his doubts as the gusts of wind got stronger.

“We should pull over,” Castiel suggested as he could feel the Impala’s wheels threatening to slip out from under her. 

“I don’t wanna be a sitting duck if it hails,” Dean muttered as he slowed anyway. There was an abandoned gas station along the road; the overhang provided enough shelter from any pending hailstorm.

Castiel twisted in the seat as he pulled his knees under him to better rifle around in the back. He grabbed a blanket from the backseat and dug two beers out of the green cooler, handing one to Dean before settling back down. 

Dean cut the engine and the pattering of the rain was the only sound that filled the cabin. The beer bottle hissed as Castiel twisted off the cap. He took a long drink from the neck before he put it up on the dash; and slid along the bench, slotting himself under Dean’s arm as he pulled the blanket over the both of them. The storm outside picked up, small beads of ice smacking against the tin overhang in an awful symphony. 

“Fuck,” Dean cursed under his breath, “that was close."

Castiel rolled his eyes, tilting his head to lay a gentle kiss in the crook of his husband’s neck, “she’s safe, no worries.”

Dean tilted his head to rest it on top of Castiel’s as his fingers carded through the greying hair. Castiel let his eyes slip close, Dean’s ministrations coupled with the beat of his heart lulling him to sleep. 

“Make sure you text Eileen to let them know that weather is keeping us,” Castiel muttered as sleep muddied his brain. He felt Dean nod against him as sleep grabbed its hold. 

  
  



End file.
